


El diario de Goten: El partido de fútbol

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Goten - Freeform, Innocence, Omorashi, Pee, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	El diario de Goten: El partido de fútbol

Querido diario:

Hoy ha sido mi tercer día en mi nuevo cole, y me lo he vuelto a pasar genial! En las clases me he divertido mucho, y, además, he jugado durante el recreo un partido de fútbol con mis compis, y me lo he pasado genial! He jugado de defensa, y he evitado muchos goles del equipo contrario, e incluso he conseguido marcar el gol de la victoria! Ha sido genial! Mis compañeros y mi profesora me han felicitado y me han dicho que soy un gran jugador! Además, ha sido también muy gracioso jugar al fútbol completamente desnudito. Mi pilila no paraba de moverse y balancearse! Seguro que también se lo pasó muy bien! :P

Sin embargo, jugar con el culito y la pilila al aire también tiene sus desventajas: en los últimos minutos del partido, me entraron muchas ganas de hacer un pipí. Como quedaba poco tiempo para que acabara el partido, y no quería dejar a mi equipo con un jugador menos, decidí aguantarme las ganitas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el timbre sonó, el partido y el recreo terminaron, y no me dio tiempo de ir al baño!

Lo pasé muy mal: cuando volvimos a clase, empezamos a hacer figuritas con la plastilina. Sin embargo, yo no podía concentrarme en hacer nada. Me estaba haciendo pipí! Me daba vergüenza pedirle permiso a la señorita, porque había tenido todo el recreo para ir al lavabo y hacer un pipí y no lo había hecho... pero, por otra parte, tenía mucho pipí! No quería tener un accidente en público! Finalmente, me levante de mi pupitre y, manoseándome la pilila con las dos manos y haciendo el baile del pipí, le rogué a la señorita que me dejara ir al baño a hacer pipí. La profe me echó un poco la bronca por no haber ido durante el recreo, pero, al verme tan desesperado ya, me dejó ir.

Sin embargo, cuando salí de clase, empecé a notar que las ganas de hacer pipí iban en aumento, hasta tal punto que creía que se me iba a escapar el pipí allí mismo. No iba a llegar al lavabo a tiempo! Así que, con las dos manos agarrándome mi pilila, la cual ya sentía un poco húmeda, me fui corriendo hasta el punto más cercano donde creía que podría hacer un pipí: los árboles del patio de mi recreo! Al llegar al patio, me acerqué al primer árbol que vi, y, mirando a todos los lados para que nadie me viera, sin pensármelo dos veces, me abrí de piernas y me coloqué las dos manos encima de la vejiga, dejando mi pilila suelta. Y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, tras tirarme un par de pedetes, un bonito, grande y largo chorro de pipí empezó a salir de mi pilila, golpeando el tronco y la corteza del árbol. Aaaaaaaah, que gustirrinín... Finalmente, tras unos cuantos segundos, el chorrito de pipí cesó, me manoseé la pilila para quitarme las gotitas de pipí que aún salían de ella, y, tras lavarme la pilila y las manos en una fuente, me volví contento a clase! :D


End file.
